


Ledgendary Defenders Of Olympus

by latinoinspace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latinoinspace/pseuds/latinoinspace
Summary: After confronting his mother about the monsters that tried to attack him on his school field trip, Lance's mother decides it's finally time to take Lance to a "special" summer camp.





	1. Main Characters

Lance McClain  
Age - 16  
Godly Parent - Hasn't been claimed yet.  
Species - Demigod

Keith Kogane  
Age - 17  
Godly Parent - Hades (God of the underworld)  
Species - Demigod

Shirogane Takashi  
Age - 24  
Godly Parent - Zues (God of the sky)  
Species - Demigod

Hunk Garret  
Age - 16  
Godly Parent - Hephaestus (God of fire and Blacksmiths)  
Species - Demigod

Allura  
Age - 17  
Godly Parent - Aphrodite (Goddess of Love and Beauty)  
Species - Demigod

Pidge Gunderson/Katie Holt  
Age - 14  
Godly Parent - Athena (Goddess of Wisdom)  
Species - Demigod

Coran  
Age - 34  
No Godly Parent unless you want to count Pan (God of wild, shepherds and flocks, nature of mountain wilds, rustic music and impromptus, and companion of the nymphs.)  
Species - Satyr

Side Characters

Romelle  
Age - 16  
Godly Parent -Apollo (God of the sun, poetry, and music)  
Species - Demigod

James Griffin   
Age - 17  
Godly Parent - Ares (God of War)  
Species - Demigod


	2. My Highschool Crush Was Struck By Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a flashback of what happened at the natural history museum.

"Mamá, Where are we going?" Lance asked his mother in the car. She didn't say a word but Lance could see in the rear-view mirror that she was crying. Lance opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong but shut it thinking if he asked he would make the situation worse. 

Two days ago Lance confronted his mom about the incident that had happened that day. 

_

Lance had been on a school field trip to a natural history museum. Lance had not been paying attention and was on his phone for most of it, until Ariana, Lance's Highschool crush, had asked him to follow her into a room. Lance being the lover boy that he is, snuck past the teachers and followed her into the room. 

When he closed the door he hear a loud piercing screech from behind him. Lance quickly spun around to find Ariana in the air, only it wasn't her. This thing had leathery wings like bats, claws, mouths full of huge yellow fangs, and glowing eyes, but it was wearing her clothes. 

Lance had two options, 1. Run out of the museum and run home or 2. run and find the teachers. 

He ran out of the museum. 

The monster started flying after him and chased him outside. To his surprised no one noticed or was freaked out by the beast. Then Lance heard the sound of lightning behind him and a loud scream. Lance turned around to find a pile of ash which Lance assumed was the monster. Lance could hear his heart pounding in his chest, minding the fact that he just ran out of a museum. He didn't know what had cause the lightning but was just glad that the monster was gone. Lance decided to not go back into the Museum and just ran home to tell his mother about the incident. 

Little did he know, that was the start of a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so it's not the best but I hope to improve while writing this.


	3. Hugs, Sweat, and Tears

Lance's mom came to a stop in the middle of the forest. "It's best if we walk the rest of the way." Lance was confused but obliged. 

When they started walking, Lance swore he keep hearing weird noises but every time he asked if his mother had heard anything she would just smile at Lance so he decided to just stopped asking. 

That was until his mother finally started talking. "Lance, I know this may see weird and confusing but everything will make sense once we get to the camp."  
"Camp?"  
She nodded and then when she looked forward again she stopped walking. "We're here."  
Lance turned to see what he thought was marble or stone, a huge sign and carved into it said, "Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp Half-Blood? What is this?"  
Lance turned to his mother. "What's going on?"  
His mother turned and Lance saw the depressing look on her face. "This is where you will be safe."  
Lance looked at her confused out of his mind. 

"Safe? Safe from what, the boogeyman?"  
"No Lance, from everything." His mother turned to him. "That monster that you saw at the museum Lance was real!"  
Lance's eyes widened he didn't know exactly what to say. "W-what?"  
Lance's mother hesitated for a second but came back to senses in a matter of seconds. "Lance, your father told me that the safest place for you on earth is here. It will protect you from all the monsters that will try to kill you. Lance the truth is your a-"

"A Demigod."

Lance and his mother quickly faced forward to see a man holding a glass of wine. This man had a chubby face, had blue bloodshot eyes, curly black hair, so black it seemed purple, a Hawaiian shirt on, and was wearing purple running shoes. Lance was the first to break the silence."

"Who are you? A-and what do you mean, I'm a demigod?" "It's not that hard to understand." The man said, taking another sip of his wine. Lance ignored the man and turned to his mother but she looked away. 

"Lance, Your father was a god." 

It was like time had stopped for Lance. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing, were they crazy? Before Lance could speak his mother continued. "Look Lance, I don't know all the answers. Your father said it would be safer if I didn't know his true identity."  
"Mamá..."  
"Lance, this is where you will be staying for the rest of the summer and when it's over, hopefully you will have all the answers to your questions. I-" Lance's mother tried to keep herself from crying. "I love you, Lance. Please just...Just trust on this."  
Lance didn't know what to believe or what to do, so he just nodded. Lance's mother brought him into a hug that lasted 30 seconds long, which it probably would have lasted longer if it weren't for the sound of coughing. Lance had forgotten about the man standing there. 

Lance's mother wiped her tears. "Now I must go before I miss my flight. Goodbye Lance."  
"Bye Mamá."

He watched as his mother walked away, disappearing into the forest. Lance turned to the man with the Hawaiian shirt. "Um..." 

The man sneered, and turned around. "Follow me, there's someone you need to meet." Lance obliged and followed, walking into "Camp Half-Blood."


	4. Lance is Shook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets a child of Hephaestus.

While they were walking Lance started to look at his surroundings. There were a bunch of teenagers in orange t-shirts with swords, bow and arrows, daggers, and shields. Lance thought he was hallucinating but once he saw the arrow fly past, almost hitting him, he knew he wasn't. 

"Chiron, here's the new kid."  
Lance turned to what he at first thought was just a horse but wen he looked up he saw half a body. 

"HOLY CROW," Lance yelled. The horse man turned around with a smile.  
The man hit Lance's back, turned to him and said, "Introduce yourself." Lance turned to the horse man.  
"Um, H-Hi, My name's Lance McClain s-sir." 

The Horse man put on a grand smile and grabbed Lance's hand to shake it, which shook Lance as well.  
"Hello Lance, My name is Chiron and I see you have already met Dionysus." Lance turned to the man holdin the glass of wine. "Wait I know that name, God of wine?"  
"Good going Sherlock, you solve the case."  
Lance didn't know what was weirder. That he was speaking to an actual God or a horse man.  
"Well Lance, I don't have time to talk right now but I do have  
someone here who can." Chiron took a step to the side revealed a person.

Behind him was a boy who was heavy set, with a round face, wearing a causal orange t-shirt that said "Camp Half-Blood" and an orange cloth around his head, and he looked to be about Lance's age.

The boy approached Lance with a warm full smile.  
"Hello Lance, My name's Hunk Garret, son of Hephaestus." Lance hesitated but smiled back. "Hey."

"I'll be showing you around Camp Half-Blood and even introduce you to a few campers as well."  
Hunk motioned Lance to follow him and he obliged.  
"So do u know who your godly parent is?"  
"No um, my mother didn't know either."  
Hunk shook his head. "Ya sometimes the gods or goddess will not tell there partner who they really are and will leave without a word, the gods can be really annoying."

Lance was staring to like this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry this chapter took so long to come out! My apologies


	5. Apologies

They stopped at a Library where Lance had saw a boy with 3 stacks of books around him.   
"Hey Pidge, meet the new kid."  
Pidge turned to Lance with a small smile.   
"Oh Hey, Names Pidge, Child of Athena. And you are?"  
"Lance, Lance McClain, Son of...well someone."  
Hunk put his arm around Lance's shoulder.   
"Don't worry Lance, someone will probably claim you sooner or later, and in till then you can just hang out with the Hermes kids."  
"Why the Hermes kids?"   
Pidge fixed his glasses and set aside his book.   
"In till a demigod gets claimed by their godly parent they stay with the Hermes kids since they don't really mind."  
Lance paused for a second but nodded when he understood.   
"Well we should probably go introduce you to everyone else before it gets late."  
Lance agreed and followed Hunk out of the library. 

As they were walking Hunk looked towards Lance and said, "Oh, by the way, Pidge is a girl."   
"Wait What!"  
Hunk laughed.  
"Come on, our next stop is up ahead."

While they were walking they were stopped by two people.   
"Hey wait!"   
Lance turned around and his eyes widened. The first girl had to be the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. She had a brown tan, white flowing hair, and crystal blue eyes. The second girl was white, with two blonde pigtails, and had violet colored eyes. "Hi! Sorry about earlier. I was teaching Romelle here how to shoot an arrow and she almost hit you." She turned to Romelle and shot her a glare.   
"Ha ha, ya sorry about that."  
The other women turned back to Lance and sighed.   
"I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?"  
"Y-ya, I just got here."  
The women stuck her hand out at Lance.   
"Well! Welcome to camp half blood..."  
Lance shook her hand.   
"Lance!" Lance quieted down. "Ha, the names Lance."  
"Hello Lance! My names Allura, Daughter of Aphrodite. Do you know who your godly parent is yet?" Allura said while letting go of Lances hand.   
Lance looked down, "N-no not yet."   
Allura smiled at Lance sincerely. "You will probably know soon! Well I have to go, it was nice to meet you Lance."   
Allura turned back with Romelle and Lance watched them leave.   
"Wow." Lance sighed and blushed.   
Hunk looked at him and laughed.   
"Don't fall to hard Lance, she got out of a relationship and I don't think she's ready to get into a relationship just yet."   
Lance grumbled. "Whatever, let's go."

While they were walking all of a sudden Lance heard lightning and explosions. Lance quickly turned to hunk. "W-what was that!"  
Hunk sighed.   
"Sounds like the big two are either fighting or training."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry for the long wait on the update.


	6. Light and Dark

Chapter 6

Hunk and Lance walked over to the crowd of people watching and managed to get in the front. Lance watched as he saw a two figures with swords. 

Hunk leaned over to Lance.   
"The taller one is Shiro Takashi, the son of Zeus. The shorter one is Keith Kogane, son of Hades."

"What are they doing?" 

"By the looks of it, it seems like they are training."

Lance turned to the two boys fighting.   
"They seem frightning," Lance said as he watched as he saw Lightning pour from the sky and Keith summoning the dead from the ground. 

"Oh don't worry Shiro's like the dad around here but Keith on the other hand...lets just say he's a little difficult."

Lance turns to Hunk who is giving him an awkward smile. 

Suddenly Lance no longer hears any commotion from the fight and turns to see Keith on the ground with a sword to his throat. With both boys breathing heavily Shiro draws his sword back and gives out a hand to Keith. Keith takes the hand and gets pulled up. 

Lance sees them say something to each other then they start to walk towards them. 

Shiro slicked his hair back with his sweat when he saw Lance and smiled.   
"Hey there! I haven't seen u around here, you new?" 

Lance gives him a simple nod and smiles. 

Shiro starts to open his mouth then Hunk interrupts him. 

"Don't worry about introducing yourselfs I already told him. This is Lance." Hunk says while putting his hand on Lances shoulder. "Son of we don't know yet."

Shiro smiles at Lance and looks back at Keith. Shiro coughs getting Keiths attention. 

"Oh Hey," Keith says In a tired but grumpy voice. 

Lance squints his eyes at Keith. 

"Dude, do your really have a mullet?"

Keith turns to Lance. "Excuse me?"

"It's 2018, who still has a mullet nowadays?" Lance started to laugh. 

Annoyed, Keith pushes Lance out of the way and heads for his cabin. 

"Damn, what's his problem, I was only joking around, but he did seriously have a mullet."

Shiro sighs. "Sorry for my brother, he kinda takes jokes way to seriously." 

Shiro runs after Keith. 

Hunk turns to Lance with a frown. "Maybe you should be nicer if you want to make any friends here. 

"Sorry," Lance says smiling nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry for long update again

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
